Neuronal regeneration following injury in the adult central nervous system (CNS) is limited due to the presence of the inhibitory myelin environment that ensheaths axons and the formation of scar tissue. In the last few years important insights have been gained into the molecular understanding of why the CNS is unable to spontaneously repair itself following injury. Inhibitory molecules in the myelin are the major impediment for the axonal regeneration, particularly immediately after the injury. So far NogoA, Myelin-Associated Glycoprotein (MAG) and myelin-oligodendrocyte glycoprotein (OMgp) have been characterised as potent inhibitors of neurite outgrowth. In addition, myelin also contains other inhibitory components, such as chondroitin sulphate proteoglycans. Nogo-A is a member of the reticulon protein family and it has at least two biologically active and pharmacologically distinct domains termed Amino-Nogo and Nogo-66. While the receptor site for the former is not known so far, Nogo-66 inhibits neuronal growth in vitro and in vivo via the neuronal receptor NgR. In addition to Nogo-66, MAG and OMgp also bind to the NgR with high affinity and inhibit neurite outgrowth.
New research approaches currently pursued for enhancement of nerve repair include digestion of scar tissue using an enzyme chondroitinase ABC, bridging techniques using Olfactory ensheathing cells and stem cells and protein growth factors to boost neuronal growth. The blocking actions of neurite outgrowth inhibitors can be achieved by modulation of intracellular signaling mediators such as Rho, a membrane-bound guanosine triphosphatase(GTPase), which appears to be a key link in the inhibition of axonal growth. Cyclic adenosine monophosphate (cAMP) can overcome myelin associated inhibition in vitro and induce regeneration in vivo. The peptide inhibitor of the NgR receptor (NEP 1-40) can be used to induce neuronal regrowth and functional recovery in rats following spinal injury.
In addition to the use of the approaches described above, much attention has also focused upon the use of certain monoclonal antibodies to neutralize neurite growth inhibitory molecules of the central and peripheral nervous system, in particular to neutralize the neurite growth inhibitory activity of NogoA. Thus it has been shown that the monoclonal antibody IN-1 or the IN-1 Fab fragment thereof induce neurite outgrowth in vitro and enhance sprouting and regeneration in vivo (Schwab ME et al. (1996) Physiol. Rev. 76, 319-370). Alternative antibodies to IN-1 have also been described in WO2004/052932 (11C7-Ab) and WO2005/028508 (3A6-Ab). Testing different domains of the NogoA for neurite growth inhibitory activity have delineated several inhibitory domains in the molecule (Chen et al. (2000) Nature 403, 434-439; GrandPre et al., (2000) Nature 403, 439-444; Prinjha et al. (2000) Nature 403, 383-384.
Natural immunoglobulins or antibodies comprise a generally Y- shaped multimeric molecule having an antigen-binding site at the end of each upper arm. The remainder of the structure, in particular the stem of the Y mediates effector functions associated with the immunoglobulins. Antibodies consists of 2 heavy and 2 light chains. Both heavy and light chains comprise a variable domain and a constant part. An antigen binding site consists of the variable domain of a heavy chain associated with the variable domain of a light chain. The variable domains of the heavy and light chains have the same general structure. More particularly, the antigen binding characteristics of an antibody are essentially determined by 3 specific regions in the variable domain of the heavy and light chains which are called hypervariable, regions or complementarity determining regions (CDRs). These 3 hypervariable regions alternate with 4 framework regions (FRs) whose sequences are relatively conserved and which are not directly involved in binding. The CDRs form loops and are held in close proximity by the framework regions which largely adopt a β-sheet conformation. The CDRs of a heavy chain together with the CDRs of the associated light chain essentially constitute the antigen binding site of the antibody molecule. The determination as to what constitutes an FR or a CDR region is usually made by comparing the amino acid sequence of a number of antibodies raised in the same species. The general rules for identifying the CDR and FR regions are general knowledge of a man skilled in the art and can for example be found in the website (www.bioinf.org.uk/abs/).
In general, there is still a clear need for new and improved ways of inducing regeneration of neural tissue following injury in the adult central nervous system (CNS).